Teaching
by Kuroshi1
Summary: Sebastian has decided to teach Ciel about the darker ways of pleasure. Based off Blutengel's "Bloody Pleasures". Rated M, but there's no actual smut...if there was a T , this'd be it. Mentions of blood and sex.


**Woohoo! I did it! I wrote an M-rated fic that doesn****'****t have any sex in it whatsoever! This is cool. That said, warnings for blood, torture, and references to sex. Based on the song ****"****Bloody Pleasures****" ****by Blutengel. Set after season 2, Sebastian****'****s POV. Enjoy!**

Young Master, today I have a lesson planned for you. It has occurred to me that your recent humanity is impeding your transition into a demon. Yes, you are every bit as cold and calculating as a demon, but there are other things you must learn, things you must learn to enjoy. It is likely this lesson will take the entire day, and I promise to reward you when the day is done. It will be a difficult lesson to learn, but I will be patient.

You seem confused as you take in the various implements lining the walls of this mansion's dungeon; the chains, the various knives and scalpels. Your eyes widen and linger on the poker sitting on a table near the fireplace. Perhaps I'll leave that for a later lesson. Surely you know what this means, don't you, Young Master? Surely you've figured it out by now. Your eyes widen considerably and your head whips around to look at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. Yes, Young Master, you must learn to enjoy the application of such instruments on your own body. Don't worry, Young Master, I promise to start gently.

I slowly stalk towards you, and you take a step back, eyes uncertain. Yes, I believe we'll take it slow today. I reach a hand out toward you, slowly, silently telling you I mean no harm, yet. This is all I'm asking for now, to touch your skin, to see your eyes. Rest assured, by the end of today, you will taste pain, and you will enjoy suffering, if only for me. Your eyes show determination to endure this, no matter the pain. Very well, then, let us move things along.

Do you see the light in my eyes, Young Master, as I lower the knife? Can you feel the press of the blade on your skin? There, your sparkling blood pools from the wound, and I cannot resist a taste. Let me drink the essence of your life, Young Master, if only this once.

I pause for a moment, to let your senses register the pain. I trace my hand along your skin again, for comfort. Soon, the pain of the cut and the pleasant tingle of my hand will merge, and you will be unable to tell the difference between them. That is what I want, Young Master. Pleasure will become pain, pain will become pleasure, and eventually, the feel of pain, and the sight of blood, will only serve to enhance the pleasure during sexual encounters. That is what I want. That is what the result of these lessons will be.

That is what awaits in my world of temptation, and I will wait for you to accept it. I'll show you all the pleasures your human mind wouldn't have been able to bear. There is so much we can do, Young Master, it is astounding. Don't be afraid, Young Master, for I will be the light to guide you. Don't be afraid, Young Master. There is no reason for you to hide what you feel. I can tell, Young Master, that you are already beginning to enjoy this.

I am kissing you now, starting at your feet and making my way to your open, gasping mouth. I can already hear the cries of pleasure escaping when your blood begins to flow. I can detect it in the scent of arousal on your flesh, I can see it in your eyes, greedily begging for more. You kiss me with your bloody lips, and the arousal surges. Ah, you enjoy that, do you? It seems I have already managed to teach you the ways of pleasure.

This is my world of temptation, and I no longer need to wait for you, but we aren't done yet. There are still so many pleasures to experience, there is still so much we can do. You aren't afraid, are you, Young Master? Not with me as your guiding light. You aren't afraid any more, and you see no reason to hide your cries of pleasure. I think we'll end for today, but we will never be done.

This is my world of temptation, and I will always wait for you. I will show you all the different kinds of pleasure to experience. There truly is no end to what we can do. Never be afraid, my darling Master, for I will always serve as your guiding light. Never be afraid, Young Master, for with me, there is no reason for you to hide. Always remember that.

**Bam! The end! I changed some lyrics at the end to fit the story, but that****'****s all. Also, I tried to make it possible to read this while listening to the song. I hope I succeeded.** ***Checks over* My goodness this is short...**


End file.
